


SKAM BRIGHTON: "The Hiatus Trailers"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season Six [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), Original Work, SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Trans Character, Other, Skam Season ???, tw for allusions to violence and gun violence in trailer 10, tw for deadnaming in trailer 2, tw for reclaimed use of the f slur in trailer 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: A weekly glimpse into the lives of our favourite British teens as they come closer and closer to graduation day.
Series: Skam Brighton: Season Six [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071365
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. TRAILER ONE: "Merry Christmas Maggie Thatcher"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello to any new readers!!!! i tagged every possible skam remake because this is the best possible time to begin reading skam brighton!!! if you don't know, skam brighton is an original remake written on ao3 by me, isaac tumblr user yououghtaknowmp3. we are currently in between seasons 5 and 6 - the final season - so if you want to catch up, now is the perfect time. you can find all the seasons on my account - and i would recommend reading them after this trailer :)

EXT. CROWDED STREET, BRIGHTON TOWN CENTRE

People bustle about the town, shopping bags in gloved hands, coats covering their shivering bodies. On a raised platform stand ESTHER, BRIANNA, RORI, SANDY, MILO, NICK, JAKE, JAMES, THEO, ANNABELL, SOPHIE and ALISTAIR. They all hold books of music in front of them, like traditional carollers - and the Jewish members are wearing very Hanukkah themed jumpers. On a tinny keyboard near them sits LIZ, playing a fun, Christmassy tune - _"Merry Christmas Maggie Thatcher" by Elton John._

JAMES  
_Can you hear it in the distance?  
_ _Can you sense it far away?_

RORI  
_Is it old Rudolph the Reindeer?  
_ _Is it Santa on his sleigh?_

THEO  
_It's heading up to Easington  
_ _It's coming down the Tyne_

ESTHER  
_Oh! It's bloody Maggie Thatcher  
_ _And Michael Heseltine!_

They begin to bop their heads in time to the music, some of the Christmas shoppers stopping to politely watch, as if they're just singing a casual Christmas song.

ALL  
_So Merry Christmas Maggie Thatcher  
_ _May God's love be with you  
_ _We all sing together in one breath  
Whoa  
_ _Merry Christmas Maggie Thatcher  
_ _We all celebrate today  
_ _'Cause it's one day closer to your death_

Little kids in the crowd dance along as parents “aw” - all very sweet and conservative, like a cheesy advertisement for a grocery store.

ALL  
_They've come to raid your stockings  
_ _And to steal your Christmas pud  
_ _But don't be too downhearted  
_ _It's all for your own good  
_ _The economic infrastructure  
_ _Must be swept away  
_ _To make way for golf clubs and lower rates of pay, so…_

They begin to clap along to the song - it’s all very merry and stereotypically Christmassy, as we pan across the vast array of hideous and brightly coloured jumpers the MAIN SQUAD are wearing.

ALL  
_Merry Christmas, Maggie Thatcher  
_ _May God's love be with you  
_ _We all sing together in one breath  
_ _Merry Christmas, Maggie Thatcher  
_ _We all celebrate today  
_ _'Cause it's one day closer to your death_

The audience claps along - some people throwing a few pennies ahead into a hat sitting near them. A PERSON sitting on the nearby bench shakes the coins out and puts their hat back on, offended.

ALL  
_And they've brought their fascist boot boys  
_ _And they've brought the boys in blue  
_ _And the whole Trade Union Congress  
_ _Will be at the party too  
_ _And they'll all hold hands together  
_ _All standing in a line  
_ _'Cause they're privatising Santa  
_ _This merry Christmas time, so…_

They all flip the page in their books in perfect unison - some of their Santa hats and tinsel halos becoming lopsided.

ALL  
_Merry Christmas Maggie Thatcher  
_ _May God's love be with you  
_ _We all sing together in one breath  
_ _Merry Christmas Maggie Thatcher  
_ _We all celebrate today  
_ _'Cause it's one day closer to your death_

They all exchange a mischievous look - that has a hidden rage, a hidden exhaustion, a hidden resentment. But they keep smiling - the audience smiling with them.

ALL  
_Merry Christmas Boris Johnson  
_ _May God's love be with you  
_ _We all sing together in one breath  
_ _Fuck you!  
_ _Merry Christmas Boris Johnson  
_ _We all celebrate today  
_ _'Cause it's one day closer to your--  
_ _Oh my darling, oh my darling  
_ Oh my darling Boris dear  
_You're a tosser, you're a wanker  
_And you're running on mongering fear

Big finish - jazz hands, big smiles, the works. The audience applauds and cheers as they all do a little bow, and we pan off to the lit up Christmas tree in the distance - focusing on the star on top as its light flickers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy friday and merry christmas to those celebrating!!!! this is the first of Many a trailer coming your way during the last hiatus of skam brighton. as you may have noticed, this first trailer is a lot less Dramatic as the usual trailers. that is because these are more snippets into the lives of the skambr squad that Serious Trailers. the real Serious Trailer will come the week before the series begins.


	2. TRAILER TWO: "Happy New Year"

INT. LIVING ROOM, JAMES’S APARTMENT

BRIANNA, RORI, JAMES, THEO, NICK and JAKE all stand around the room, drinks of soda in their hands as they all talk together. On the sofa sits ALISTAIR, quickly typing on a laptop while checking his phone and tapping his camera nervously every few seconds. The rocking music of "Happy New Year A" from Rent begins to play.

BRIANNA  
How long 'til next year?

RORI  
Three and half minutes… 

JAMES puts a party hat on his head.

JAMES  
_ I'm giving up my vices  
_ _ I'm getting back - back into school _

The door opens and MILO walks in - NICK grins widely and runs over to her, putting an arm round her.

NICK  
_ Resolutions or not  
_ _ This week's been so hot  
_ _ That long as I've got her  
_ _ I know I'll be cool _

They kiss, laughing together, as THEO and JAKE exchange a look.

THEO

[mocking]  _ I couldn't crack the love code, dear _

_ 'Til you made the lock on my heart explode _

NICK flips him off as JAKE holds his hands out, mediating.

JAKE  
_ It's gonna be a happy new year _

ALL  
_ A happy new year _

ALISTAIR smiles as he finally stops typing.

ALISTAIR  
_ Okay, this shit is clear _

He looks up to see that the others have begun to struggle to open a golden bottle of non-alcoholic champagne.

ALISTAIR  
_ You're supposed to be working  
_ _ That's for midnight  
_ _ Where are they?  
_ _ There isn't much time _

RORI  
_ Maybe they're dressing  
_ _ I mean what does one wear that's apropos  
_ _ For a party - that's kind of a crime? _

Then in walk LIZ, ESTHER and SANDY with bags of fast food.

LIZ  
_ Chips, anyone? _

SANDY nudges MILO and NICK apart.

SANDY  
_ You can take the girl off of the streets  
_ _ But you can't take the streets out of the girl _

MILO laughs.

MILO  
_ My Insta got that petition complete  
_ _ I deserve a royalty _

ESTHER  
_ Be nice you two  
_ _ Or no god awful champagne _

LIZ  
_ Don't mind if I do  
_ _ No luck? _

ALISTAIR turns his laptop and phone screens around - he’s on the Spotlight Performing Arts Academy website, where there’s a big poster for Miss Saigon on each of them.

ALISTAIR  
_ Not getting answers from someone with brain  
_ _ It’s a total dead end _

LIZ leans over and stage-whispers to SANDY and ESTHER:

LIZ  
_ Just like my ex-boyfriend _

ALISTAIR overhears, his eyes going wide as he looks over to JAMES and THEO - who are both getting a bit emotional watching the TV with their arms around each other.

JAMES  
_ I think I should be laughing  
_ _ Yet I forget  
_ _ Forget how to begin _

THEO  
_ I'm feeling something inside  
_ _ And yet I still can't decide  
_ _ If I should hide  
_ _ Or make a wide open grin _

They hug tightly - very dude-bro, but in a deeply sincere way. ALISTAIR looks back over to ESTHER, who’s nervously tapping her fingers together.

ESTHER  
_ Last week I wanted just to disappear  
_ _ My life was dust  
_ _ But now it just may be a happy new year  
_ _ A happy new year _

SOPHIE and ANNABELL then walk in - dressed to the nines, holding shopping bags full of junk food.

SOPHIE  
_ Bond - James Bond _

ANNABELL  
_ And Pussy Galore - in person _

BRIANNA  
_ Pussy!   
_ _ You came prepared _

ANNABELL  
_ I was a scout once _

MILO  
_ And I a brownie  
_ _ 'Til some brat got scared _

SOPHIE  
_ Aha! Moneypenny - my martini! _

They pass the bottle around, laughing together - as ALISTAIR picks up his camera and begins to quietly film them.

LIZ  
_ Will bad champagne do? _

SANDY  
_ That's shaken - not stirred _

SOPHIE  
_ Pussy - the phone _

ANNABELL  
_ Just say the word! _

ESTHER  
_ Two minutes left to execute the plan _

MILO  
_ What’s the plan? _

JAKE  
[dramatic]  _ To kill the Spotlight man _

ALISTAIR’s phone buzzes - he quickly turns around.

ALISTAIR  
_ Ironic close up: tight  
_ _ Only mobile phone's red light  
_ _ Once my last bit of hope is gone  
_ _ Their power mysteriously comes on _

He picks up his phone and turns it on, beginning to read an email - to the tune of "Voice Mail #3" from Rent. As he reads it in his head, we see a vision of the woman writing it standing behind him, behind the sofa - short, blonde, old enough to be all of their mothers - LOUISE EARLY.

LOUISE  
_ Kelly, it's the Wicked Witch of the West  
_ _ Louise Early _

ALISTAIR sighs deeply and rolls his eyes as he scrolls down, the others gathering around to look with him.

LOUISE [V.O.]  
_ Happy New Year from Spotlight  
_ _ I’m very impressed that your little petition  
_ _ Reached two and a half thousand signatures  
_ _ Even Eleanor says hi  
_ _ Kelly - call her  
_ _ For once  
_ _ Kelly Fletcher  
_ _ Your little riot’s getting attention _

BRIANNA  
Ugh, she’s such an asshole.

ALISTAIR nods in agreement, before reading on.

LOUISE   
_ A newspaper heard about it - the Journal  
_ _ They’re looking into the show - big trouble  
_ _ So we’re going to have to postpone _

RORI  
Yes!

LOUISE  
_ All thanks to you  
_ _ Kelly, give Spotlight a call 970-4301  
_ _ Or at home try 863-6754  
_ _ Or my cellphone at 919-763-0090  
_ _ Or you can email me  
_ _ At louiseearlyspotlight dot com  
_ _ Or you can Zoom me at-- _

ALISTAIR closes out as there’s a cheer all around - BRIANNA gives him a quick hug around the shoulders as "Happy New Year B" from Rent begins.

BRIANNA  
_ I think you need an agent! _

ALISTAIR  
_ Me? _

MILO  
_ That’s selling out _

BRIANNA  
_ But it's nice to dream! _

ESTHER  
_ Yeah! It's going our way  
_ _ For once, I must say _

She sits down next to ALISTAIR, smiling at him - he smiles right back.

ALISTAIR  
_ Somehow I think I smell a whiff of a scheme! _

The others all exchange a look as ALISTAIR excitedly vibrates in his seat.

LIZ  
_ Dear God _

ESTHER  
_ We can plan a giant protest _

JAKE  
_ We? _

RORI  
_ This time Al will shoot from the start  
_ _ Esther will direct, starring us! _

She points around at the rest of them and they all shrug - why not? - as giant numbers appear on the TV. They all turn around for the big countdown.

ALL  
_ 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!  
_ _ Happy new year!  
_ _ Happy new year!  
_ _ Happy new year _

They all raise their cups - ALISTAIR raises his phone - in a cheers. __

ANNABELL  
_ Let's make a resolution _

JAMES  
_ I'll drink to that _

SANDY  
_ Let's always stay friends _

NICK  
_ Though we may have our disputes _

BRIANNA  
_ This family tree's got deep roots _

ESTHER  
_ Friendship is thicker than blood _

THEO  
_ That depends _

ALISTAIR stiffens as JAMES and LIZ exchange a look.

JAMES  
_ Depends on trust _

LIZ  
_ Depends on true devotion _

RORI awkwardly laughs, breaking it up.

RORI  
_ Depends on love _

ALISTAIR  
_ Depends on not denying emotion! _

An awkward beat.

JAMES  
_ Perhaps _

They raise glasses, drinking and dancing as the people on TV hold hands and sing.

ALL  
_ It's gonna be a happy new year! _

THEO  
_ I guess _

ALL  
_ It's gonna be a happy new year! _

ESTHER  
_ You're right _

NICK  
_ It's gonna be a happy new year _

ALL  
_ It’s gonna be a happy new year! _

ALISTAIR stays sitting down, scrolling through the email, as the party continues around him. He looks up and no one even notices him. He lets out a quiet breath, still smiling widely as he scrolls further down.


	3. TRAILER THREE: "The Bitch of Living"

INT. OLD TIMEY CLASSROOM

An OLD MAN dressed in a tweed suit stands at a dusty chalkboard, silently droning on. We see a yellowed map of the world hanging on the wall as we pan out to see JAKE, JAMES, THEO, NICK and ALISTAIR all sitting at separate desks, in old timey school uniforms - jackets, suspenders, shorts, the works.

They’re all writing notes in chalk on black slates - but when we zoom in on it, it’s just nonsensical scribbles. _"The Bitch of Living" from Spring Awakening_ begins to play as JAKE, JAMES and NICK all begin to nod along to it - very kids playing at being punk rock.

THEO looks around, thoroughly confused, but tries his best to go along with it, just a step off-beat with the others around him as they all look at each other, beginning to smile secretively. JAKE takes a microphone out of his jacket.

JAKE  
 _God, I dreamed there was an angel  
_ _Who could hear me through the wall_

He looks back at ALISTAIR, who is fervently writing word after word, not looking up.

JAKE  
 _As I cried out, like in Latin  
_ _"This is so not life at all!  
_ _Help me out, out of this nightmare,"  
_ _Then I heard his silver call_

He turns back to the others - JAMES and NICK nods, understanding, as THEO looks confused, but tries to keep up, an awkward smile on his face..

JAKE  
 _He said: "Just give it time, kid  
_ _I come to one and all"_

JAMES takes a microphone out of his jacket, leaning in to sing conspiratorially.

JAMES  
 _He said, "Give me that hand, please  
_ _And the itch you can't control  
_ _Let me teach you how to handle  
_ _All the sadness in your soul_

He quickly laughs it off - the others joining in with him.

JAMES  
 _Oh, we'll work that silver magic  
_ _Then we'll aim it at the wall"_

ALISTAIR looks up, suddenly noticing, and leans in to join in.

JAMES  
 _She said, "Love may make you blind, kid  
_ _But I wouldn't mind at all"_

NICK and ALISTAIR take their microphones out as THEO quickly does the same - all joining in on the angsty rocking out they’re doing in their chairs.

ALL but THEO  
 _It's the bitch of living_

THEO looks around, quickly interjecting.

THEO  
 _Bitch, just the bitch_

ALL and (THEO)  
 _Nothing but your hand  
_ _(Just the bitch, yeah)_

THEO looks around for approval, because he has no idea what he’s doing, and ALISTAIR gives him a shaky thumbs up, because he also has no idea what he’s doing.

ALL  
 _Just the bitch of living  
_ _As someone you can't stand_

NICK stands up on their chair - the TEACHER doesn’t seem to notice - and extremely dramatically sings.

NICK  
 _See, each night, it's like, fantastic  
_ _Tossing, turning, without rest  
_ _'Cause my days out there with Milo  
_ _With their smile and their breasts_

THEO and ALISTAIR exchange a quick look as NICK flops down onto their chair again, laying across it and their desk like they’re about to faint.

NICK  
 _And the music's, like, the one thing  
_ _I can even get at all  
_ _And those breasts! I mean God, please  
_ _Just let those apples fall_

NICK literally falls back as JAKE and JAMES prop him back up - and they all go back to angstily dancing.

ALL and (THEO)  
 _It's the bitch of living (Bitch, ah ah ah)  
_ _With nothing going on, nothing going on  
_ _Just the bitch of living  
_ _Asking, "what went wrong?"_

They all stand up, looking around at one another.

ALL  
 _Do they think we want this?  
_ _Oh, who knows?_

They sit back down, sighing dramatically.

JAKE  
 _See, there's showering at gym class_

THEO  
 _Bobby Maler, he's the best  
_ _Looks so nasty in those khakis_

THEO looks over to NICK and JAMES for approval, and they shrug like “fair enough”. THEO smiles to himself.

THEO  
 _God, my whole life's, like, some test_

JAMES looks out the window longingly.

JAMES  
 _Then there's Elizabeth Tudor  
_ _As if she'd return my call_

The rest of the LAD SQUAD exchange a look.

THEO  
 _It's like, just kiss some ass, man  
_ _Then you can screw 'em all_

ALL  
 _All…_

ALISTAIR begins to vibrate quietly, a smile sneaking onto his face as he excitedly jumps onto his desk, the others gathering around him.

ALISTAIR and (OTHERS)  
 _It's the bitch of living  
_ _(It's the bitch of living)  
_ _And living in your head  
_ _(In your head)  
_ _It's the bitch of living  
_ _And sensing God is dead_

Everyone else is taken aback for a moment, exchanging - but just goes with it, turning away from ALISTAIR to face ahead..

ALL and (ALISTAIR)  
 _It's the bitch of living  
_ _(You watch me, just watch me)  
_ _And trying to get ahead  
_ _(I'm calling, and one day)  
_ _It's the bitch of living  
_ _Just getting out of bed_

ALISTAIR jumps off his desk, trying to get someone to look at him, but they all seem transfixed by whatever’s in front of them.

ALL and (ALISTAIR)  
 _(All will know)  
_ _It's the bitch of living, living  
_ _(All will know)  
_ _Living and getting what you get  
_ _Just the bitch of living  
_ _And knowing this is it_

ALISTAIR looks around them, now concerned and confused.

ALISTAIR  
 _God, is this it?_

ALL  
 _This can't be it_

They all sigh, putting their microphones back in their jackets as they take their places back at their desks.

ALL  
 _Oh God, what a bitch!_

They all sit down and continue to make notes as the TEACHER drones on. We zoom in on ALISTAIR’s slate and he’s written out all of the lyrics to the song over and over and over. He begins to write them again, the letters melting into one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!!!! hope you're having a good day <3\. i really love spring awakening and fun musicals, which is my way of transitioning to: if you want to hear me talk about musicals with some really awesome people, you should check out archie's weird podcast!!!!! we talk about riverdale, glee, supernatural and i spend a lot of time talking about the history of musicals :)


	4. TRAILER FOUR: "Shut Up and Dance"

EXT. BACK GARDEN

_"Blow" from & Juliet_ plays as we pan across a beautiful back garden party - lamps lit on the grass, a table full of drinks, and a large crowd of people pleasantly talking and smoking and nodding along to the music on the radio. We land on the garden wall to see BRIANNA, RORI, SANDY, ESTHER and LIZ climbing over it - with SANDY, RORI, LIZ and BRIANNA all landing successfully and ESTHER stumbling to the ground with SANDY to catch her. We pan slightly to the left where a hand slips through a small crack in the gate and opens it - and ALISTAIR walks in, camera in hand. He looks at the GIRL SQUAD, and immediately joins them as they survey the scene.

BRIANNA  
_Back door cracked, we don’t need a key  
_ _We get in for free  
_ _No VIP sleaze  
_ _Drink that Kool-Aid, follow my lead_

RORI  
_Now you're one of us  
_ _You're coming with me_

They make their way into the party, trying to act normal as they bop their heads to the music - ALISTAIR looking very lost, but trying his best to go with it. RORI puts an arm around him, trying to keep him on beat - he smiles at her gratefully. Behind them, the PARTY GOERS stop their conversations and begin to dance in the background.

SANDY and (PARTY GOERS)  
_It’s time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down  
_ _(This place about to)_

LIZ  
_Tonight we're taking over, no one's getting out_

The GIRL SQUAD all exchange a look and a smile, all beginning to dance along with the PARTY GOERS as ALISTAIR quickly ducks out of the way, filming them proudly with his camera as they spin around.

THE GIRL SQUAD and (PARTY GOERS)  
_This place about to blow (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
_ _Blow (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
_ _Blow (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
_ _Blow (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
_ _This place about to-  
_ _Blow (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
_ _This place about to--_

They stop dancing suddenly - ALISTAIR looks around, confused, as the party seems to go back to normal.

ALISTAIR and (PARTY GOERS)  
_Now what? (What)_

ESTHER puts a hand on his shoulder, both steadying him and herself.

ESTHER  
_We're taking control_

RORI  
_We get what we want_

RORI carries them over six sodas, passing them out around them.

BRIANNA  
_We do what you don't_

They look ALISTAIR up and down, jokingly judgemental, as he rolls his eyes with a smile.

RORI  
_Dirt and glitter cover the floor_

SANDY  
_We're pretty and sick_

LIZ  
_We're young and we're bored_

They all crack their drinks open and drink in unison.

BRIANNA and (PARTY GOERS)  
_It’s time to lose your mind and let the crazy out  
_ _(This place about to)_

ESTHER  
_Tonight we’re takin' names, ’cause we don't mess around_

ALISTAIR nods, beginning to get into it, but as soon as he does, the music around them changes to _"Shut Up and Raise Your Glass" from Moulin Rouge._ ALISTAIR blinks, taken aback, as everyone puts their drinks down - he does as well, a second to late - as ESTHER turns to SANDY with a smile.

ESTHER  
_Oh, don't you dare look back  
_ _Just keep your eyes on me  
_ _She said "you're holding back"  
_ _She said_

SANDY  
_Shut up and dance with me_

ESTHER  
_This woman is my destiny  
_ _She said_

SANDY takes her hand, both of them sharing a laugh - a private moment of genuine joy together.

SANDY  
_Ooh, ooh  
_ _Shut up and dance with me_

LIZ nudges ALISTAIR, getting his attention as she raises her drink back up - ALISTAIR looks rapidly between his drink and everyone else's empty hands, no idea what to do.

LIZ  
_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
_ _In all the right ways  
_ _All my underdogs  
_ _We will never be, never be  
_ _Anything but loud  
_ _And nitty gritty  
_ _Dirty little freaks_

ALISTAIR laughs, trying to get back into it, wiggling along with her in a strange little dance as the rest of the PARTY GOERS join in.

ALL  
_Won't you come on and, come on and  
_ _Raise your glass  
_ _Just come on and, come on  
_ _Raise your glass_

The camera spins around to focus on BRIANNA and RORI dancing closely together, hand in hand, nose to nose.

BRIANNA and RORI  
_We were victims of the night  
_ _The chemical, physical  
_ _Kryptonite  
_ _Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
_ _Oh, we were bound to get together  
_ _Bound to get together_

They laugh, as ALISTAIR watches from afar, a sad little smile on his face as he films them.

RORI  
_She took my arm  
_ _I don't know how it happened  
_ _We took the floor and she said_

ALISTAIR begins to sing along as he nods along, crouching down to film everyone dancing together, the PARTY GOERS whirling past as the GIRL SQUAD dance in the middle of it all.

ALL  
_Oh, don't you dare look back  
_ _Just keep your eyes on me  
_ _She said "you're holding back"  
_ _She said "shut up and dance with me"  
_ _This woman is my destiny  
_ _She said  
_ _Ooh, ooh  
_ _Shut up and dance with me  
_ _Ooh, ooh  
_ _Shut up and dance with me_

ESTHER and RORI spin each other around, laughing, as the crowd parts to make them visible to ALISTAIR and his camera.

ESTHER and RORI  
_Slam, slam  
_ _Oh, hot damn  
_ _What part of party don't you understand  
_ _We should just freak out_

BRIANNA and SANDY shimmy together, laughing loudly and unapologetically.

BRIANNA and SANDY  
_Can't stop  
_ _Coming in hot  
_ _I should be locked up right on the spot  
_ _Why so serious?_

LIZ dances with some other PARTY GOERS as they all keep dancing.

THE GIRL SQUAD and (PARTY GOERS)  
_Oh, don't you dare look back (slam, slam, oh, hot damn)  
_ _Just keep your eyes on me (what part of party don't you understand)  
_ _She said you're holding back (we should just freak out)  
_ _She said shut up and dance with me  
_ _This woman is my destiny (can't stop, coming in hot, I should be locked up)  
_ _She said (right on the spot)  
_ _Ooh, ooh (it's so on right now)  
_ _Shut up and dance with me  
_ _Ooh, ooh  
_ _Shut up and dance with me_

ALISTAIR stands up properly and runs into the fray, trying to dance an film at the same time - and immediately fumbles his camera, but keeps it from falling on the ground. So he focuses on filming, getting some good close ups in of the GIRL SQUAD, all of them smiling and laughing.

ALL and (ALISTAIR)  
_Oh, don't you dare look back (oh)  
_ _Just keep your eyes on me (I wanna dance with somebody)  
_ _I said you're holding back (I wanna feel the heat with somebody)  
_ _She said shut up and dance with me  
_ _This woman is my destiny (yeah, I wanna dance with somebody)  
_ She said  
_Ooh, ooh  
_Shut up and dance with me

The song fades out to silence as everyone pants loudly, catching their breath. And, in a snap, light party music begins to play in the background as THE GIRL SQUAD make their way back over to the wall, where their drinks are waiting. ALISTAIR follows them dutifully, blinking back to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!!!! i hope you enjoyed this trailer and you're having a good day!!!! i just want to say that i find it incredibly funny that this trailer is a jukebox musical of jukebox musicals. i simply love to have fun.
> 
> to listen to the absolute bangers used in this trailer you can check out the official skam brighton spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4zub5H4IemHY9UBDPLy39s?si=tojyIAUrTy-6jgW2slAJVw
> 
> i made a quiz of "which skambr girl squad member are you???" so if you want to take it, here's a link!!!: https://uquiz.com/3vy0aE
> 
> if you want to see some skambr analysis and rambling you can follow me on tumblr @yououghtaknowmp3. i talk so much about this show and always welcome thoughts and opinions <3 <3


	5. TRAILER FIVE: "Boulevard of Broken Dreams"

EXT. SALLIS BENNEY THEATRE

Outside of the theatre stand the MAIN SQUAD and several other people as _"Holiday" from American Idiot_ plays. They're all holding signs protesting the all-white performance of Miss Saigon - "STOP WHITEWASHING US", "STOP COLOURBLIND CASTING", "HERE'S A LIST OF SHOWS THAT DON'T REQUIRE PEOPLE OF COLOUR:" followed by a long list of musicals. A large poster for "Miss Saigon" hangs in the background behind them, with the Spotlight Academy logo at the stop. People rush past, living their lives, as kids awkward watch, holding rehearsal bags..

NICK  
 _Say, hey!_

RORI  
 _Hear the sound of the falling rain  
_ _Coming down like an Armageddon flame_

ALL  
 _Hey!_

JAMES  
 _A shame  
_ _The ones who died without a name_

Some SPOTLIGHT STUDENTS the same age as the MAIN SQUAD walk past, keeping their heads down, looking at their phones, purposefully ignorant as they get sung at by the PROTESTORS.

BRIANNA  
 _Hear the dogs howling out of key  
_ _To a hymn called "Faith and Misery"_

ALL  
 _Hey!_

MILO  
 _And bleed  
_ _The company lost the war today_

A WOMAN walks some small children towards the theatre while giving the PROTESTORS dirty looks - they glare just as hard back.

ALL  
 _I beg to dream and differ  
_ _From the hollow lies  
_ _This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
_ _On holiday!_

They move to stand in front of the door, climbing up the small staircase as they begin to gather attention from passers-by.

SANDY  
 _Hear the drum pounding out of time_

NICK  
 _Another protester has crossed the line_

ALL  
 _Hey!_

SOPHIE  
 _To find the money's on the other side_

LIZ and RORI  
 _Can I get another amen?_

ALL  
 _Amen!_

As they say that, they tear the "Miss Saigon" poster down from its hanging place above the door, crumpling it up.

JAKE  
 _There's a flag wrapped around a score of men_

ALL  
 _Hey!_

THEO  
 _A gag_

ALL

_A plastic bag on a monument  
_ _I beg to dream and differ  
_ _From the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
_ _On holiday  
_ _Hey!_

LOUISE EARLY, primly pissed off, steps out from a side exit to begin to yell at them, but the music overpowers her voice as ALISTAIR turns his camera onto her.

ANNABELL  
 _The representative from the conservative party has the floor!_

LOUISE gasps, shocked and offended, as ALISTAIR kneels down on the wet pavement to get the best shot of the MAIN SQUAD.

ESTHER  
 _Sieg heil to the president gasman  
_ _Bombs away is your punishment_

RORI  
 _Pulverize the Eiffel Towers  
_ _Who criticize your government_

JAMES  
 _"Bang, bang!" goes the broken glass and_

NICK  
 _Kill all the fags that don't agree_

LOUISE gasps, thoroughly offended as ALISTAIR nods, egging them all on.

THEO  
 _Trials by fire setting fire_

BRIANNA  
 _Is not a way that's meant for me_

ALL  
 _Just 'cause  
_ _Just 'cause, because we're outlaws, yeah!_

LOUISE walks back in with a huff as they continue to protest.

ALL  
 _I beg to dream and differ  
_ _From the hollow lies  
_ _This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
_ _I beg to dream and differ  
_ _From the hollow lies  
_ _This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
_ _This is our lives on holiday!  
_ _Hey! Hey! Hey!_

We pan away, as the sky turns from afternoon to night, as the back ground music changes from raging punk to soft acoustic, and we go from outside the theatre to:

INT. LIVING ROOM, JAMES'S APARTMENT

JAMES and ALISTAIR sit on his sofa, both of them holding beat up acoustic guitars as they slowly begin to play together - _"Boulevard of Broken Dreams" from American Idiot_. JAMES nods, like a proud teacher, as ALISTAIR gets more and more confident in his playing, nodding in time to himself.

JAMES  
 _I walk a lonely road  
_ _The only one that I have ever known_

He stands up, still playing.

JAMES  
 _Don't know where it goes  
_ _But it's home to me and I walk alone_

ALISTAIR nods, still staring hard at his hands making the chords.

ALISTAIR  
 _Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah_

When he looks up, the room around him as melted away and he is:

EXT. EMPTY STREETS

The empty streets of Brighton stretch ahead. ALISTAIR looks around, confused, to see a bright white light shining in front of him. Against it are two dark silhouettes, walking endlessly forward. ALISTAIR keeps playing his guitar, almost by instinct, as he walks to catch up with them.

JAMES and THEO  
 _I walk this empty street  
_ _On the boulevard of broken dreams  
_ _Where the city sleeps  
_ _And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

Out of the light steps another figure - ALISTAIR starts to walk a bit faster.

JAMES, THEO and ESTHER  
 _I walk alone  
_ _I walk alone  
_ _I walk alone  
_ _I walk a-_

ALISTAIR keeps going as fast as he can, struggling to play and walk at the same time as the figures multiply again, dark as night against the blinding light.

JAMES, THEO, ESTHER and RORI  
 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
_ _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
_ _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
_ _'Til then I walk alone_

ALISTAIR  
 _Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
  
_

He rushes forward, but the shadows in front of him move quicker.

ALISTAIR  
 _Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

SANDY  
 _I'm walking down the line  
_ _That divides me somewhere in my mind_

LIZ  
 _On the borderline of the edge  
_ _And where I walk alone_

ALISTAIR slips up, tripping over some crack in the road, and stops to steady himself. When he looks up, the figures are even further away - so he hurries on.

JAKE  
 _Read between the lines of what's  
_ _Fucked up and everything's alright_

BRIANNA  
 _Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
_ _And I walk alone_

NICK  
 _I walk alone  
_ _I walk alone  
_ _I walk alone  
_ _I walk a--_

The shadowy figures ahead seem many and far away as ALISTAIR walks faster, abandoning all hope of playing.

ALL except ALISTAIR  
 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
_ _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
_ _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
_ _'Til then I walk alone_

ALISTAIR  
 _Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
_ _Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

ALL except ALISTAIR  
 _I walk alone  
_ _I walk a--_

The music ramps up as ALISTAIR swings his guitar around onto his back and begins to run straight after the figures, panting and moving his hair out of his face - but they're always just a step ahead. He reaches out a hand, and, all at once, every head seems to turn around - and then the figures vanish with the light, leaving ALISTAIR in complete darkness. He falls to his knees, wiping his forehead as he touches the ground. Still here. Still alive.

He slowly stands up as the music goes away to nothing and begins to play - VOICES coming out of nowhere to sing with him. 

ALISTAIR and VOICES [V.O.]  
 _I walk this empty street  
_ _On the boulevard of broken dreams  
_ _Where the city sleeps  
_ _And I'm the only one and I walk a--_

He's cut off by a blast of light behind him - the figures returning, all standing in a line behind him. He doesn’t look around, but he knows they’re there - he jumps, and goes back to his endless walk, playing his guitar, looking ahead into the void.

ALL  
 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
_ My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
_ 'Til then I walk alone

Their voices come together in a harrowing scream as ALISTAIR winces, trying to block it out - but it doesn’t go away. He turns back to face them - and we cut to black.


	6. TRAILER SIX: "96,000"

INT. STARBUCKS

It's a fairly crowded, fairly average, fairly noisy Starbucks. People sit in chairs, sharing polite conversations over their coffees. Several tables have been pushed together for the MAIN SQUAD - consisting of the GIRL SQUAD, the LAD SQUAD, SOPHIE, ANNABELL and MILO. THEO is in his Starbucks uniform and NICK's brother LUKE is in one too, behind the counter. _"96,000" from In The Heights_ starts to play as ALISTAIR runs in, holding a newspaper with the headline: "LOCAL WINS BIG IN FRIDAY LOTTO".

ALISTAIR  
_ Ninety-six thousand _

ALL  
_ Damn! _

He sits down with the rest of them, shaking his head with disbelief.

ALISTAIR  
_ Ninety-six thousand _

JAKE  
_ That’s a lot of dog treats _

ALISTAIR  
_ Ninety-six thousand _

SOPHIE  
_ Yo, somebody won! _

ALISTAIR sighs dramatically, putting the newspaper down and fiddling with his camera.

ALISTAIR  
_ Ninety-six thousand _

JAMES raises his hand - all attention turns to him.

JAMES  
_ Yo,  
_ _ If I won the lotto tomorrow  
_ _ Well, I know I wouldn’t bother going on no spending spree  
_ _ I pick a baking school and pay the entrance fee!  
_ _ Then maybe if you’re lucky, you’ll stay friends with me! _

He nudges NICK, who scoffs and laughs, pushing him away.

JAMES  
_ I’ll be a star baker, richer than Lizzie’s daddy! _

LIZ's eyes go wide as she looks away, as the others exchange looks, hiding their laughter.

JAMES  
_ Paul Hollywood and I on the links, and he’s my caddy!  
_ _ My money’s making money, I’m goin’ from po’ to mo’ dough!  
_ _ Keep the bling, I want the brass ring, like Frodo! _

LIZ laughs, looking him up and down.

LIZ  
_ Oh no, here goes Mr. Braggadocio  
_ _ Next thing you know, you’re lying like Pinocchio-- _

The OTHERS all exchange eye contact, trying to decide who's going to deescalate.

JAMES  
_ Yo, if you’re scared of the bull, stay out the rodeo! _

LUKE walks over, handing out some more coffees.

LUKE  
_ Yo, I got more hoes than a phone book in Tokyo! _

Some laughter around the table as NICK stands up, embarrassed, giving him a hard look.

NICK  
_ Ooh, you better stop rappin’, you not ready  
_ _ It’s gonna get hot and heavy  
_ _ And you already sweaty— _

LUKE  
_ Yo-yo-yo! Yo! _

NICK  
_ Yo! I’m sorry is that an answer?  
_ _ Shut up, go home and pull ya damn pants up! _

LUKE frowns, flipping them off as he walks away. JAKE turns back to JAMES.

JAKE  
_ As for you, Mr. Frodo of the Shire—  
_ _ 96 G’s ain’t enough to retire _

JAMES

_ C'mon, I’ll have enough to knock your ass off its axis! _

JAKE  
_ You’ll have a knapsack full of jack after taxes! _

ALISTAIR sighs dramatically, looking down at the newspaper as AUDREY and PATRICK walk into the background.

ALISTAIR  
_ Ninety-six thousand _

ESTHER  
_ Oh my God! _

ALISTAIR  
_ Ninety-six thousand _

AUDREY  
_ No way! _

ALISTAIR  
_ Ninety-six thousand _

PATRICK  
_ Well, I never win shit _

ALISTAIR  
_ Ninety-six thousand _

JAMES stands up, taking a quick drink from his coffee.

JAMES  
_ For real, though, imagine how it would feel going real slow  
_ _ Down the highway of life with no regrets  
_ _ And no breaking your neck for respect or a paycheck _

They all take a moment - letting themselves dream.

JAMES  
_ For real, though, I’ll take a break from the wheel and we’ll throw  
_ _ The biggest block party, everybody here  
_ _ It’s a weekend when we can breathe, take it easy _

MILO leans over to SOPHIE.

MILO  
_ Check one two three  
_ _ What would you do with ninety-six G’s? _

SOPHIE  
_ Who me? _

MILO  
_ I mean if it’s just between you and me-- _

SOPHIE  
_ I mean, the question is tricky! _

MILO laughs with her.

MILO  
_ I know _

SOPHIE  
_ With ninety-six G’s  
_ _ I’d start my life with a brand new lease  
_ _ Brand new city with a Malibu Breeze _

MILO  
_ And a brand new weave! _

They inspect each other's hair.

SOPHIE  
_ Or maybe just bleach…  _

SANDY  
I will never understand you two.  


The three of them share a laugh as we pan over to THEO, who puts his now-finished coffee on the table.

THEO  
_ Look, I’m just saying…   
_ _ It’s silly when we get into these crazy hypotheticals  
_ _ You really want some bread? Then go ahead create a set of goals  
_ _ And cross them off the list as you pursue ‘em  
_ _ And with those ninety-six, I know precisely what I’m doing _

JAKE  
_ What are you doing? _

THEO  
_ What am I doing? What am I doing?  
_ _ It takes most of that cash just to save my ass from uni debt ruin _

There's a nod all around - but none of them actually want to acknowledge it.

THEO

_ I’m gonna stop spending my time on coffee brewing _

_ I’ll spend a few on all of you _

_ ‘Cause the only room with a view is a room with yous in it _

He gives a smile to the MAIN SQUAD, who are genuinely touched.

THEO  
_ And I could give charity the rest of it  
_ _ Just let me get something off my chest, I’ll make the best of it! _

He taps his chest, where his binder is poking out from under his collar, and looks over to LUKE.

THEO  
_ You really love this business? _

LUKE  
_ No _

THEO  
_ Tough, Merry Christmas  
_ _ You’re now the youngest barista in Brighton Hiznits! _

RORI stands up, ALISTAIR turning the camera onto her with psychic ease.

RORI  
_ Yo!  
_ _ With ninety-six thousand, I’d finally fix housing  
_ _ Get the schools all new computers with wireless web browsing  
_ _ Your kids are living without a good edjumication  
_ _ Change the station, teach 'em about gentrification _

They all nod, getting into it, as ESTHER stands up wit h her.

ESTHER and (BRIANNA)  
_ The rent is escalating  
_ _ (What?!)  
_ _ The rich are penetrating  
_ _ (What?!)  
_ _ We pay our corporations when we should be demonstrating  
_ _ (What?!) _

RORI and (BRIANNA)  
_ What about immigration?  
_ _ (What?!)  
_ _ Politicians be hating  
_ _ (What?!)  
_ _ Racism in this nation’s gone from latent to blatant _

The MAIN SQUAD hold their mugs aloft in a mock-cheers.

THE MAIN SQUAD  
_ Yay…  _

RORI  
_ I’ll cash my ticket and picket, invest in protest  
_ _ Never lose my focus 'til the city takes notice  
_ _ And you know this man! I'll never sleep  
_ _ Because the world has got a million promises for me to keep! _

An OLDER MAN walks past, holding a to-go coffee.

MAN  
You are so cute!

RORI uncomfortably sits back down.

RORI  
Thanks… 

ALISTAIR awkwardly coughs, trying to clear the air as he turns to ESTHER.

ALISTAIR  
_ Hey. Ninety-six K: Go. _

ESTHER  
_ If I won the lottery, you’d never see me again _

SANDY laughs, moving away from her.

SANDY  
_ Damn, we only joking, stay broke then _

ESTHER

_ I’ll be downtown _

_ Get a nice studio, I'll get out of this shit show _

She stands up, the vocals beginning to overlap as ALISTAIR quickly tries to film everyone at once as they all get up - even the other patrons of the Starbucks. All their voices blend together in a chaotic swirl, all focusing on the sounds of their own voice.

ESTHER [overlapping]  
_ If I win the lottery  
_ _ You’ll wonder where  
_ _ I’ve been _

JAMES [overlapping]  
_ For real, though  
_ _ Imagine how it would feel  _ _ goin’ real slow,  
_ _ Down the highway of  _ _ life with no regrets,  
_ _ And no breakin’ your neck  _ _ for respect or a paycheck— _

ESTHER [overlapping]  
_ I’ll be downtown,  
_ _ See you around,  
_ _ If I win the lottery,  
_ _ You won’t see a lot of me!  
_ _ I’ll be downtown,  
_ _ See you around!  
_ _ Around! _

JAMES [overlapping]  
_ For real though,  
_ _ I’ll take a break from the wheel  
_ _ And we’ll throw,  
_ _ The biggest block party  
_ _ Everybody here,  
_ _ A weekend  
_ _ When we can breathe, take it easy,  
_ _ For real though, imagine how it would feel  
_ _ Goin’ real slow,  
_ _ Down the highway of life with no regrets  
_ _ And no breakin’ your neck for respect or a paycheck, _

THEO [overlapping]  
_ Yo!  
_ _ It’s silly when we get into these crazy hypotheticals,  
_ _ You really want some bread?  
_ _ Then go ahead  
_ _ Create a set of goals,  
_ _ And cross 'em off the list as you pursue ‘em,  
_ _ And with those ninety-six I know precisely what I’m doin’ _

ALL [overlapping]  
_ Ninety-six  _ _ thousand  
_ _ Ninety-six  _ _ thousand  
_ _ Ninety-six  _ _ thousand _

And the chaos ends with a moment of unity - everyone standing completely still for a moment.

ALL  
_ Oh! _

THE GIRL SQUAD  
_ I’ll be downtown! _

ESTHER, BRIANNA, NICK, ALISTAIR, JAMES and OTHERS  
_ We could pay off the debts we owe! _

They smile dreamily - because it is only a dream.

LIZ, JAKE, RORI, THEO, SANDY and OTHERS  
_ We could tell everyone we know! _

A look is exchanged of the difference between their dreams, but they quickly move on.

ALISTAIR  
_ I could get on a train and go! _

THE LAD SQUAD  
_ We'll be swimming in dough, yo! _

ALL  
_ No tip-toein’  
_ _ We’ll get the dough ‘n’  
_ _ Once we get goin’  
_ _ We’re never gonna _

Suddenly everyone goes still - ALISTAIR stumbles over his feet, and quickly freezes with them.

ALL  
_ Stop tip-toein’  
_ _ We’ll get the dough an’  
_ _ Once we get goin’  
_ _ We’re never gonna— _

And everyone comes back to life - ALISTAIR, again, a second too late.

ALL  
_ Ninety-six  _ _ thousand  
_ _ Ninety-six  _ _ thousand  
_ _ Ninety-six _ _ thousand  
_ __ We’ll get the dough ‘n’  
_ Once we get goin’  
_ __ We’re never gonna stop!

They all sit back down in their normal seats, not even out of breath as ALISTAIR slowly pans around with his camera again - a little confused and dazed as he looks at the rest of the customers calmly sipping their drinks and conversing, as if nothing ever even happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may be asking yourself "isaac tumblr user yououghtaknowmp3, why are all of these young british children rapping?". quite simply i love to have fun. also it's the halfway mark for these trailers, yay!!!!!! i hope you're having a good day/night when you read this <3.
> 
> and also, you can check out the playlist to find all the songs in skam brighton (that are available on spotify) here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4zub5H4IemHY9UBDPLy39s?si=iaJ8koVHRxeU6-HrQIH73A


	7. TRAILER SEVEN: "Greased Lightning"

INT. MECHANIC’S GARAGE

It's what you expect of a garage - lots of cars and strange looking metal objects. JAKE, NICK, JAMES, THEO and ALISTAIR all stand in a line - all of them looking thoroughly unimpressed. In front of them sits JAMES’s car - clunky and scratched, with the bumper hanging off. JAMES forces a smile, brushing himself down, as _"Greased Lightning"_ from Grease begins to play.

JAMES  
_Why, this car could be systematic_

All heads turn to him:

JAMES  
_Hydromatic_

THEO raises a sceptical eyebrow.

JAMES  
_Ultramatic_

JAMES takes off his jacket and turns to the rest of the LAD SQUAD with a wide smile.

JAMES  
_Why, it could be Greased Lightnin'!_

NICK and THEO exchange a look and a shrug - why not? - as JAKE grins, fully ready to go along with it.

JAKE  
_Greased Lightnin'_

ALISTAIR looks around - wildly confused by what’s going on - as the others surround the car. He kneels down in front of the car, beginning to film them with his camera as they drum on the car, rocking out and having a great time.

JAMES and (JAKE, NICK and THEO)  
_We'll get some overhead lifters and four barrel quads, oh yeah  
_ _(Keep talking, whoa, keep talking)  
_ _Fuel injection cutoffs and chrome-plated rods, oh yeah  
_ _(We'll get her ready)_

JAKE  
_I'll kill to get her ready_

NICK and THEO exchange a concerned look as JAMES jumps onto a table.

JAMES  
_With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waiting at the door  
_ _You know that ain't no shit  
_ _We'll be getting lots of tit in Greased Lightnin'_

ALISTAIR eyes go wide - looking around for adult supervision, but there isn’t any - as the rest all laugh.

JAMES, JAKE, NICK and THEO  
_Go, go, go, go go go go go go go go_

They all surround the car, doing the iconic choreography.

JAMES and (JAKE, NICK, THEO and ALISTAIR)  
_(Go) Go Greased Lightnin', you're burning up the quarter mile  
_ _(Greased Lightnin', go Greased Lightnin')  
_ _(Go) Go Greased Lightnin', you're coasting through the heat lap trials  
_ _(Greased Lightnin', go Greased Lightnin')  
_ _You are supreme, the chicks'll scream_

ALISTAIR looks scared, as he goes back to where he was.

JAMES and (JAKE, NICK, THEO and ALISTAIR)  
_For Greased Lightnin'  
_ _(Go, go, go, go go go go go go go go)_

They take a formation not dissimilar to a doo wop band, using floor brushes as microphones.

THEO and (JAKE, NICK and JAMES)  
_Purple fringe tail lights and 30-inch fins, oh yeah (Ooo)_

NICK and (JAKE, JAMES and THEO)  
_A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins, oh yeah (Ooo)_

JAKE  
_With new pistons, plugs and shocks, I can get off my rocks_

JAMES and (JAKE, NICK and THEO)  
_You know that I ain't bragging, she's a real pussy wagon_

ALISTAIR blinks rapidly, completely confused.

ALISTAIR  
Jesus Christ.

JAMES winks at him, singing on as ALISTAIR looks away.

JAMES and (JAKE, NICK and THEO)  
_Greased Lightnin'  
_ _(Go, go, go, go go go go go go go go)_

They all dance again, nudging each other and laughing as they do - ALISTAIR is stiff and tense, but he's going with it.

JAMES, JAKE, NICK and (THEO and ALISTAIR)  
_(Go) Go Greased Lightnin', you're burning up the quarter mile_

 _(Greased Lightnin', go Greased Lightnin')  
_ _(Go) Go Greased Lightnin', you're coasting through the heat lap trials  
_ _(Greased Lightnin', go Greased Lightnin')  
_ _You are supreme, the chicks'll scream  
_ _For Greased Lightnin'  
_ _(Go, go, go, go go go go go go go go)_

They walk around the car, shining it off with cloths - and by shining, it's mostly just removing dirt.

ALL  
_Lightnin', lightnin', lightnin'  
_ _Lightnin', lightnin', lightnin', lightnin', lightnin'_

Big finish - they lie dramatically across the car, pointing off into the distance, as a MECHANIC walks in. They quickly scramble away, trying to look casual as the MECHANIC gives them a dirty look. They all exchange a look and a quiet laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this trailer seems a little rushed - my laptop is currently broken so i had to edit it on my phone. i hope you enjoyed and have a good day/night!!!!!!!


	8. TRAILER EIGHT: "Take Me Or Leave Me"

INT. SIXTH FORM COMMON ROOM

The room is done up in Valentine's Day decorations, and RORI, SANDY, BRIANNA, LIZ, SOPHIE and ESTHER all sit on some sofas together, talking animatedly. Sitting on a spinny chair near them is ALISTAIR, tapping the top of his camera as he’s half a part of the conversation. He looks up at the hearts pinned on the wall as _"Take Me Or Leave Me" from Rent_ starts to play.

RORI  
_ Every single day I walk down the street  
_ _ I hear people say 'baby, so sweet' _

She flips her hair behind her shoulder, revealing an "18TH BIRTHDAY!" badge pinned on her jacket.

RORI  
_ Ever since puberty  
_ _ Everybody stares at me  
_ _ Boys, girls, I can’t help it baby  
_ _ So be kind  
_ _ And don’t lose your mind _

She looks lovingly into BRIANNA’s eyes, touching her face.

RORI  
_ Just remember that I’m your baby _

They kiss as SANDY reclines back on the sofa, ALISTAIR turning his camera onto her.

SANDY  
_ Take me for what I am  
_ _ Who I was meant to be _

She does a shimmy to the camera, giving him a wave - he waves back.

SANDY  
_ And if you give a damn  
_ _ Take me, baby  
_ _ Or leave me _

She turns to ESTHER with a confident smile.

SANDY  
_ That’s what I said  
_ _ Take me baby or leave me _

ESTHER laughs, playfully rolling her eyes as BRIANNA dramatically turns to the camera, hamming it up.

BRIANNA  
_ A tiger in a cage can never see the sun  
_ _ This diva needs her stage   
Baby let’s have fun! _

ALISTAIR laughs as she all too quickly turns back to RORI.

BRIANNA  
_ You are the one I choose  
_ _ Folks would kill to fill your shoes  
_ _ You love the limelight too now baby _

RORI  
You know I do.

They laugh, as BRIANNA dramatically lies down on LIZ’s lap.

BRIANNA  
_ So be mine  
_ _ And don’t waste my time  
_ _ Crying oh honey bear are you still my my my baby  _

LIZ laughs, pushing her off.

LIZ  
_ Take me for what I am  
_ _ Who I was meant to be  
_ _ And if you give a damn  
_ _ Take me baby or leave me _

The GIRL SQUAD and SOPHIE all laugh, goofing off, joking acting attractive - trying desperately to make the other people laugh first.

THE GIRL SQUAD and SOPHIE  
_ No way  
_ _ Can I be what I’m not  
_ _ But hey  
_ _ Don’t you want your girl hot? _

They all pull funny faces and laugh - just a group of teenagers having fun.

THE GIRL SQUAD and SOPHIE  
_ Don’t fight  
_ _ Don’t lose your head  
_ _ Cause every night who’s in your bed  
_ _ Who? _

RORI holds her hand up and riffs her heart out:

RORI  
_ Who’s in your bed  
_ _ Kiss pookie _

She looks at ESTHER with a smile - she looks away with a laugh.

ESTHER  
_ It won’t work  
_ _ I look before I leap  
_ _ I love margins and discipline  
_ _ I make lists in my sleep baby  
_ _ What’s my sin? _

SOPHIE nods, full agreement - mock-uptight.

SOPHIE  
_ Never quit I follow through  
_ _ I hate mess but I love you  
_ _ What to do with my impromptu baby  
_ _ So be wise  
_ _ Cause this girl satisfies  
_ _ You got a prize so don’t compromise  
_ _ You’re one lucky baby _

They dance while sitting on the sofas, wiggling and arm dancing in a strange, fun way - like no one is watching. But ALISTAIR is.

ESTHER, SOPHIE and LIZ and (BRIANNA, SANDY and RORI)  
_ Take me for what I am  
_ _ (A control freak)  
_ _ Who I was meant to be  
_ _ (A snob, yet over attentive)  
_ _ And if you give a damn  
_ _ (A loveable, droll geek)  
_ _ Take me baby or leave me  
_ _ (An anal retentive) _

They all dramatically try to act angry - but end up laughing together.

THE GIRL SQUAD and SOPHIE  
_ That’s it  
_ _ The straw that breaks my back  
_ _ I quit  
_ _ Unless you take it back  
_ _ Women, what is it about them?  
_ _ Can’t live  
_ _ With them or without them  
_ _ Take me for what I am _

ALISTAIR kneels in front of them, all of them mugging for his camera.

SANDY, SOPHIE, LIZ and (RORI, BRIANNA and ESTHER)  
_ Who I was meant to be (who I was meant to be)  
_ _ And if you give a damn (and if you give a damn)  
_ _ Take me baby (oh take me, baby)  
_ _ Or leave me (take me or leave me) _

THE GIRL SQUAD and SOPHIE  
_ Take me, baby  
_ _ Or leave me _

They all dramatically lean away from each other, mock-glaring as they stifle giggles.

THE GIRL SQUAD and SOPHIE  
_ Guess I’m leaving  
_ _ I’m gone _

They sit back normally, laughing and going back to their conversation, as ALISTAIR sits back on his seat, beginning to mess with the settings of his camera, as we pan up to focus on the heart decorations.


	9. TRAILER NINE: "When I Go"

EXT. SHOPPING STREETS, BRIGHTON

_"When I Go" from We Aren't Kids Anymore_ begins to play as we pan down the busy streets, covered in people rushing here and there, bags in hand, lives all on the go - before finally settling on the ground.

EXT. BAKERY

JAMES stands against the wall of the bakery, one foot casually against it as he smokes a cigarette, boredly scrolling through his phone.

JAMES  
_ I’ll hit the wall, and I won’t even know it  
_ _ Until you peel my body off the bricks  
_ _ I try to breathe: my lungs can’t even hold it in  
_ _ I exhale _

He looks up and puts the cigarette out against the wall, throwing it into a bin as he starts to walk down the street. We pan over to:

EXT. CINEMA

ESTHER walks out of the cinema, loosening the collar of her work uniform shirt as she sighs deeply, dark circles under her eyes as she loosens her ponytail.

ESTHER  
_ Ten years of fearing every turn I was taking  
_ _ Even while pretending not to be  
_ _ I cut the vein and hope that you see it bleed  
_ _ Oh, no, I exhale  
_ _ I can’t fail _

She shakes herself out, beginning to walk down the street, headed in the opposite direction of all passers-by.

ESTHER  
_ I’m living in what started out like a dream  
_ _ I’m working for the thinkers on the scene  
_ _ I’m fighting for the chance to be undefined  
_ _ I’m leaving something behind _

JAMES comes around the corner and joins her walking down the street.

ESTHER and JAMES  
_ I’m waiting for this messy light to turn green  
_ _ I’m hoping for the chance to wipe it clean  
_ _ I’m dying for the ones who come to the show  
_ _ I’m leaving something when I go _

JAMES  
_ All I know, ‘cause even when it’s over  
_ _ I’m leaving something when I go _

They look at each other and smile, about to begin a conversation, but before they can start, we cut over to:

EXT. PRIMARK

RORI walks out, in a Primark uniform, completely exhausted. She pulls her hair up into a messy bun as she fans her face.

RORI  
_ You jingle keys to find that’s far from an option  
_ _ You’re serving babies, made a face of stone  
_ _ You scream through tears to get the baby to laugh, oh no  
_ _ I exhale _

She sighs, pulling her bag higher on her shoulder as she walks on and we cut to:

EXT. STARBUCKS

THEO exits, in a Starbucks uniform, as he quickly walks out, avoiding all eye contact with people around him.

THEO  
_ Push through the city, wear your pain like a jacket  
_ _ You walk with giants, but they’re in the clouds  
_ _ Sometimes you stretch to reach the top of the stack, oh no  
_ _ I exhale  
_ _ Cannot fail _

He keeps walking on down the street, rolling his eyes, against the flow of the people around him.

THEO  
_ I’m living in what started out like a dream  
_ _ I’m working for the thinkers on the scene  
_ _ I’m fighting for the chance to be undefined  
_ _ I’m leaving something behind _

RORI meets up with him, and they begin to walk together.

THEO and RORI  
_ I’m waiting for this messy light to turn green  
_ _ I’m hoping for the chance to wipe it clean  
_ _ I’m dying for the ones who don’t even know  
_ _ I’m leaving something when I go _

RORI  
_ All I know, ‘cause even when it’s over  
_ _ I’m leaving something when I go _

They walk on, past more people coming home from their jobs, coats over uniforms, bags in hands, as they pass by a person holding a camera - who pans past them as he steps back into an alleyway to get out of the way of the crowd. It's ALISTAIR.

ALISTAIR  
_ All that I hope for  
_ _ Is all that I question  
_ _ Is there a rhyme or a reason  
_ _ Or a method to the madness  
_ _ I’m open to suggestion _

He laughs quietly to himself, filming the people walking past - his eyes skimming over them like he's browsing books as he speaks to himself, VOICES from nowhere singing with him.

ALISTAIR and VOICES [V.O.]  
_ Remember that it’s real: the need to create it  
_ _ The very thing that fulfils you  
_ _ Water’s fine, jump inside  
_ _ Sometimes the very thing you live for  
_ _ Is the thing that can kill you _

ALISTAIR  
_ Water’s fine, jump inside  
_ _ Sometimes the very thing you live for  
_ _ Is the thing that can kill you _

ALISTAIR lets out a sigh, staring down at the people passing through his camera.

ALISTAIR  
_ Sometimes I’m standing where the noose should be hanging  
_ _ Sometimes a legacy gets tied in knots  
_ _ Swing from the rafters, watch the artist, he’s dangling  
_ _ Oh, can’t exhale  
_ _ Fly or fail _

He steps out of the alley, walking on, and meets up with RORI, THEO, ESTHER and JAMES, walking along with them right down the middle of the road - as, miraculously, no cars pass.

ALL  
_ I’m living in what started out like a dream  
_ _ I’m working for the thinkers on the scene  
_ _ I’m fighting for the chance to be undefined  
_ _ I’m leaving something behind  
_ _ I’m waiting for this messy light to turn green  
_ _ I’m working for the thinkers on the scene  
_ _ I’m dying for the ones who come to the show  
_ _ I’m leaving something when I go  
_ _ All I know, ‘cause even when it’s over _

They all walk on as ALISTAIR suddenly stops, looking over his shoulder nervously towards the camera.

ALISTAIR  
_ I’m leaving something when I go _

He turns around - we cut to a shot of his back.

ALISTAIR  
_When_ _ I go  
_ _ Yeah, when I _

He turns suddenly and catches the camera, staring right into the lens.

ALISTAIR  
_ When I go _

Cut to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to listen to this absolute banger of a song, you can check out the official skam brighton playlist!!! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4zub5H4IemHY9UBDPLy39s?si=d_ZkfrZ3QAC2mNUFhfA5Kg


	10. TRAILER TEN: "In"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey gang, hope you're having a good day!!!!! once again, a lot of lyric changes in this one, so be sure to pay attention :)

INT. STAGE, SCHOOL AUDITORIUM

The room is dark, but clearly part of a school. We focus on the stage, on which stands a line of teenagers - including, but not limited to, the MAIN SQUAD. They’re dressed in very strange clothes - a lot more expensive and polished looking than normal. They look like they’re dressed to be on a TV show. The lights come up as the eerie beginning of _"In" from Carrie_ starts to play.

ALL  
 _Stop, go, m_ _ove  
_ _(Who am I?)  
Ha   
Come on, come on   
Father, Mother, Preacher, Teacher   
Failure _

They slowly begin to move - perfectly in sync, semi-robotically. Their faces are hidden in the shadows.

ALL  
 _Am I, a_ _m I, a_ _m I  
No  
Am I  
(Am I stupid)  
Am I  
(Am I hopeless)  
Am I  
Violence, silence  
Broken, used, black, bruised_

They look up into the light - all similarly pained, but numb to it at this point.

ALL _  
What about me?  
What about me?  
I dream  
I drown  
I wait_

We focus on RORI, with a practised smile, in a blue and yellow letterman with a red-headed boy embroidered on it.

RORI  
 _Every day I just pray  
_ _Every move I make is right  
_ _Where I go  
_ _Who I know  
_ _Will I be alone on Saturday night_

We pan down the line as they do strange, disjointed choreography - blue and yellow lettermans, extremely colour coordinated outfits that are much too expensive for the average person to buy. Their hair is perfect, their makeup pristine. To put it simply - it’s all very Riverdalean.

ALL  
 _And I worry  
_ _What if I stand out one bit  
_ _I worry  
_ _What can I possibly do  
_ _To fit in_

They split off, all several feet from one another. Never touching.

SOME and (OTHERS)  
 _(Am I, am I, am I, am I)  
_ _The perfect c_ _lothes  
_ _Nose  
_ _(Am I, am I, am I, am I)  
_ _The perfect  
_ _Skin, f_ _ace, al_ _l ace_

We pan over to ESTHER - her ponytail tight, her clothes pastel -, BRIANNA - in cat ears -, THEO - in all red -, JAKE - in a blue and yellow letterman with a moose pin -, NICK - his hair looking extra pink with his punk-ish clothes. Then LIZ - in a very homely dress and cardigan -, SOPHIE and SANDY - also in cat ears -, ANNABELL and MILO - both in Southside Serpent jackets, MILO’s with fangs embroidered on them, ANNABELL’s with a pea. Other people wear other various iconic Riverdale costumes. It’s very fun.

ALL  
 _Both my folks  
_ _Total jokes  
_ _All they do is chew my ass  
_ _Blah blah blah blah  
_ _They should just be glad I make it to class_

We pan over to JAMES - in dark purple clothes and, very strangely, a pearl necklace - as he takes a confident step forward, the OTHERS surrounding him like barbed wire and harmonising.

JAMES and OTHERS  
 _I don't worry  
_ _If I blow my SATs  
_ _I worry  
_ _What can I possibly do_

ESTHER anxiously takes JAMES’s place, her shoulders tensed.

ESTHER and OTHERS  
 _To squeeze in  
_ _Pow  
_ _Why not now  
_ _When will I belong  
_ _Look where I am  
_ _Damn  
_ _My whole life feels wrong_

And then THEO, bored, blowing his hair out of his eyes.

THEO and OTHERS  
 _What if I do  
_ _Snap  
_ _Holy crap  
_ _I'd crawl out of my skin  
_ _And so would you  
_ _'Cause life just doesn't begin  
_ _Until you're in_

They all turn to look out to the audience, and robotically their hands are lifted. Someone else comes onto the stage - more pulled than walking. It's ALISTAIR, in Jughead’s iconic beanie, clutching his camera.

ALISTAIR  
 _God it's rough  
_ _Staying tough  
_ _Wondering what the world will say  
_ _Make a plan  
_ _Be a man  
_ _All this fucking bullshit gets in the way_

The OTHERS smile hauntingly as they do their jerky, painful looking dance - ALISTAIR joining in, dark circles under his eyes.

ALISTAIR and OTHERS  
 _I go crazy  
_ _Nobody cares what it does to me  
_ _And it's crazy  
_ _I would go out of my mind_

ALL  
 _To fit in  
_ _Shit  
_ _In is it  
_ _What comes close to that  
_ _Until you've been in  
_ _You ain't where it's at_

They circle around ALISTAIR, grinning vultures, .

ALL  
 _'Cause when you're out  
_ _Well  
_ _Life is hell  
_ _You can never win  
_ _There's no doubt  
_ _That life just doesn't begin  
_ _Until you're…_

They trail off into silence - ALISTAIR looks around, very confused. He doesn’t know what to do. He lifts his camera up, examining them as they all slowly begin to dance again - ALISTAIR moves his camera, trying to match them. But he can never seem to

ALL  
 _And someday  
_ _If I don't stand out one bit  
_ _Oh someday  
_ _I may be normal enough  
_ _To fit_

ALISTAIR’s stare turns just as blank as the OTHERS - while theirs are robotic and forced, his is just empty.

ALL  
 _To fit in  
_ _Jeez  
_ _Shoot me please  
_ _Put me out of my pain  
_ _Am I a mess?  
_ _Yes, yes, yes  
_ _Totally insane_

ALISTAIR holds his camera up like a sacrificial lamb - they all surround it.

ALL  
 _If I am not missed  
_ _I don't exist  
_ _That's the greatest sin  
_ _I'd rather be shot  
_ _'Cause life just doesn't begin_

They circle ALISTAIR as he grips tighter onto his camera, backing away - he won't let them have it.

ALL  
 _Doesn't begin  
_ _Doesn't begin  
_ _Doesn't begin  
_ _Doesn't begin  
_ _Until you're--_

A hand grabs ALISTAIR's wrist - and he throws his camera to the ground - but before it can make contact we smash cut to:

INT. ALISTAIR'S BEDROOM, ALISTAIR'S HOUSE

The song cuts out as we see ALISTAIR, completely normal ALISTAIR, no beanie, sitting on his bed, headphones on, the morning light streaming in as he nervously taps his phone against his hand - where the Carrie the Musical soundtrack is refuses to download on Spotify - as _"More Than Survive" from Be More Chill_ starts to play.

ALISTAIR  
 _C-c-c c'mon, c-c-c- c'mon  
_ _Go, go  
_ _C-c-c c'mon, c-c-c- c'mon  
_ _Go, go  
_ _I'm waiting for my music to load  
_ _My brain is gonna fucking explode  
_ _And now, of course, it's time to hit the road  
_ _Which means I'll be off my routine all day_

He sighs, standing up, rolling his shoulders back and yawning and slings his school bag around his shoulders.

ALISTAIR  
 _But that really isn't such a change  
_ _If I'm not feeling weird or super strange  
_ _My life would be in utter disarray_

He does sad little jazz hands to himself as he walks over to the door.

ALISTAIR

_  
Cause freaking out is my okay _

INT. LANDING

ALISTAIR walks out onto the landing, stretching.

ALISTAIR  
 _Good morning, time to start the day_

INT. STAIRCASE

ALISTAIR runs down the stairs, past recent family photographs - featuring BRIANNA standing on their tiptoes to be taller than ALISTAIR to mime devil horns behind his head as PATRICK and AUDREY smile together next to him - and pictures of Jesus and Mary.

ALISTAIR  
 _C-c-c c'mon, c-c-c c'mon  
_ _Go, go_

INT. FRONT HALL

He reaches the front hall and checks his hair in the mirror - it's a mess. He sighs and tries to fix it - no luck.

ALISTAIR  
 _C-c-c c'mon, c-c-c c'mon_

_Go, go_

He takes a deep breath and walks out the front door.

EXT. STREET

ALISTAIR tensely walks down the street, looking determinedly down at the ground in front of him.

ALISTAIR  
 _Should I take a bus or walk instead?  
_ _I feel my stomach filling up with dread  
_ _When I get nervous my whole face goes red_

He sighs, trying to calm himself down.

ALISTAIR  
 _Dude, weigh the options calmly and be still  
_ _Somebody on the bus is killer weak  
_ _But if I walk when I arrive I'm gonna straight up reek  
_ _And my boxers will be bunchy and my pits will leak_

He groans loudly to himself as he reaches a bus stop, and a bus conveniently pulls up.

ALISTAIR  
 _God, I wish I had the skill  
_ _To just be fine and cool and chill_

He climbs onto the bus.

INT. BUS

ALISTAIR takes the first available seat on the bus, leaning in tight to the window to avoid touching anyone as the bus rattles on.

ALISTAIR  
 _I don't wanna be a hero  
_ _Just wanna stay in the line  
_ _I'll never be a Rob DeNiro  
_ _For me Joe Pesci is fine  
_ _So I follow my own rules  
_ _And I use them as my tools  
_ _To stay alive  
_ _I don't wanna be special, no, no  
_ _I just wanna survive_

EXT. ENTRANCE, BACA

The bus doors open to the crowded school front, full of chatting teenagers, some in uniforms, some not - all extremely loud. ALISTAIR gets off the bus, already overstimulated, headphones on.

ALL  
 _C-c-c c'mon c-c-c c'mon  
_ _Go, go  
_ _C-c-c c'mon c-c-c c'mon  
_ _Go, go_

INT. HALLWAY, BACA

ALISTAIR quickly enters the hallway, staying close to the wall as students walk and yell and run in every which direction around him.

ALISTAIR  
 _I navigate the dangerous hall  
_ _Focus on a poster there on the wall  
_ _Avoiding any eye contact at all  
_ _And trying hard to remain unseen_

He walks closer to the poster, squinting.

ALISTAIR  
 _The poster's closer now, what does it say?  
_ _It's a advert for the Miss Saigon play_

His eyes go wide as he looks down to the dates - but there's a giant red sign taped over it.

ALISTAIR  
 _But I see a note that says it’s cancelled anyway_

He smiles widely, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he walks on.

ALISTAIR  
 _And that's just what I need right now  
_ _End scene  
_ _I hang a left and there's_

He turns left and looks in a classroom door to see a computer lab. He smiles dreamily, leaning against the wall.

ALISTAIR  
 _The screens  
_ _The screens  
_ _The screens  
_ _With free editing software  
_ _The screens_

An attractive young man walks around the corner and bumps into ALISTAIR. ALISTAIR jumps around to look at him, wide eyed and red faced, and quickly runs away in the opposite direction.

ALISTAIR  
 _Well, that was smooth  
_ _Yeah, that was super pimp  
_ _My Mac Daddy game couldn't be more limp_

He cringes at himself, confused, as he walks ahead to a classroom.

ALISTAIR  
 _No time to wallow, no, instead  
_ _Just clear your brain and move ahead  
_ _Accept that you're one of those guys  
_ _Who'll be alone until he dies_

ALISTAIR reaches the outside of the classroom, nervously fiddling with his hands. He looks around at the quickly emptying hallway and slips into a bathroom.

INT. DISABLED BATHROOM

ALISTAIR sighs, leaning against the door.

ALISTAIR  
 _I don't wanna be a baller  
_ _Just want some skills to count on  
_ _If my charisma was any smaller  
_ _It would be totally gone_

He watches as the clock switches from 9 o'clock to quarter past 12, and opens the door, heading back out to the crowded hallway.

INT. HALLWAY

ALISTAIR  
 _If I continue at this rate  
_ _The only thing I'll ever date  
_ _Is my second hand hard drive  
_ _I don't wanna be Efron, no, no  
_ _I just wanna survive_

He reaches the door of the canteen - and looks in to see the MAIN SQUAD sitting there. He takes a breath, rubbing his hands together, hyping himself up.

ALISTAIR  
Let’s do this thing.

INT. CANTEEN

He walks up to the MAIN SQUAD with a wide smile, taking the last remaining seat.

ALISTAIR  
 _Hey, what’s up, my buddies  
_ _How's it hanging?  
_ _Lunch is banging  
_ _Had my chocolate  
_ _Got my slushie and more!_

He does a laugh - he knows he's lying, but his friends don't. They exchange looks as they go back to their conversations - but he keeps trying to get their attention.

ALISTAIR  
 _The buttons were just giant_

 _And I’m feeling confidi-dent  
_ _'Cause the guy at Small Tescos gave me a generous pour_

ESTHER sighs loudly, rolling her eyes.

ESTHER  
Are you listening to fucking Be More Chill again?

ALISTAIR awkwardly laughs, trying not to look hurt.

ALISTAIR  
 _Oh, I'm listening to Iconis  
_ _And the groove is just iconic  
_ _And we're almost at the end of this song_

Everyone turns away as he tries to play it all off.

ALISTAIR  
 _Yeah, that was the end  
_ _Now tell me friends  
_ _How was class?  
_ _Did we pass?  
_ _What's… wrong?_

He awkwardly trails off, realising no one is paying attention to him. He keeps smiling as time ticks on, silent for a moment, and then everyone gradually leaves the table, leaving him alone. And the smile falls.

ALISTAIR  
 _I'm never gonna be the cool guy  
_ _I'm more the one who's left out  
_ _Of all the characters at school  
_ _I am not the one who the story's about  
_ _Why can't someone just help me out_

He looks up and around at the other STUDENTS, in more organised, colour co-ordinated clothes surrounding him, walking on, talking, living their full lives.

ALISTAIR  
 _And teach me how to thrive_

He slowly stands up, the STUDENTS moving in time with him as they begin to dance.

ALISTAIR and (STUDENTS)  
 _Help me to more than survive!  
_ _(Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah ah ah…)  
_ _More than survive!  
_ _(Na, na, na, na, na na na na…)  
_ _More than survive!  
_ _(Na, na, na, na, na na na na…)_

ALISTAIR laughs to himself, singing conversationally to the empty table.

ALISTAIR  
 _If this was a musical apocalypse  
_ _I would not need any tips  
_ _Inevitably, I’d stay alive_

He laughs to himself again, and then trails off.

ALISTAIR  
 _But since the zombie army's yet to descend  
_ _And lunchtime is just about to end_

He stands up, putting his bag back on as he begins to walk back out into the hallway.

INT. HALLWAY

ALISTAIR  
 _I'm just trying my best to pass the test and_

The STUDENTS all dance around him as he keeps walking, trying to make himself look smaller.

ALISTAIR and (STUDENTS)  
 _Survive!  
_ _(C-c-c-c'mon, c-c-c-c'mon  
_ _Go, go!)  
_ _Survive!  
_ _(C-c-c-c'mon, c-c-c-c'mon  
_ _Go, go!)_

The STUDENTS seem to yell more at him as he reaches the door of a classroom.

ALL  
 _C-c-c-c'mon, c-c-c-c'mon  
_ Go, go!  
 _Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
_ Go… go!

ALISTAIR walks into the classroom and the door slams shut behind him - and we cut to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know i had to do a riverdale homage at some point. i simply love to have fun. if you want to hear my thoughts on riverdale (and on skam brighton as well), my tumblr is yououghtaknowmp3 and my twitter is genderhead!!!


	11. TRAILER ELEVEN: "Underwater"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since the song used in this trailer isn't on spotify, here's a link to my personal favourite youtube version!!!!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mSW-9JqTd4
> 
> i highly recommend listening to it while reading, it's a beautiful song :)

EXT. BEACH

It’s a dark and stereotypically stormy night, with rain battering down against the rocky waves. All the lights in the sea front shops are off, and the pier amusements are completely closed down. No one in their right mind would be out in the weather. _"Anyway" by Kerrigan and Lowdermilk_ begins to play, the piano mixing in with the falling of the rain.

ALISTAIR sits alone on a bench overlooking the shore. He's completely soaked through, not even wearing a coat. He pushes his wet hair off of his forehead as he looks up, just past the camera, as if recognising something. He puts on a quick smile, rain running down his face.

ALISTAIR  
_ I didn’t expect to see you here _

He shakes himself, looking down at his lap - his soaked jeans, his nervously twitching hands, his bouncing leg.

ALISTAIR  
_ I mean outside, smoking   
_ _ I’m more of a Nicorette guy these days  _

A beat. He awkward laughs, looking away.

ALISTAIR  
_ I’m joking  _

Quickly back to the camera - but wasn't he looking above the camera before?

ALISTAIR  
_ I mean – I did quit   
_ _ But who feels like joking now? _

He looks up to the sky, blowing out a deep breath.

ALISTAIR  
_ I’ll see you your scowl  
_ _ And raise you a furrowed brow  _

He jokingly frowns at the sky and then laughs to himself - awkwardly trailing off as thunder rolls.

ALISTAIR  
_ Anyway   
_ _ Anyway  _

He looks around awkwardly, clicking his fingers, trying to find something to say - as a newspaper whirls past in the storm, and then leaves, just as quick as it came. ALISTAIR smiles up at the camera, conversationally chatting away.

ALISTAIR  
_ Do you remember how we used to read  
_ _ Rilke, Joyce?  
_ _ And we barely understood it,  
_ _ But it gave us a voice  
_ _ Or a language _

He laughs quietly, almost ashamed as he lowers his head.

ALISTAIR  
_ I don’t really read poetry anymore  _

He pauses, breathing out - like he only just realised it himself. He wipes the rain off his face, his hands joining together at the end like a sort of prayer.

ALISTAIR  
_ But if I did,  
_ _ I’d be reading it tonight for sure   
_ _ Oh  _

He looks up - remembering we're still here - and quickly puts on a smile.

ALISTAIR  
_ Oh  _

He stands up, brushing himself down, and begins to walk down the beach, towards the shorefront. He looks up at the sky. There are no stars. No moon. Just black and grey and rain and nothing.

ALISTAIR  
_ I keep thinking about how the timing seems false   
_ _ How some days seem faster than my fucking pulse  _

He reaches down for the pulse on his wrist, but it's hidden beneath layers of hoodie and shirt and skin - he stares down at it, aimlessly.

ALISTAIR  
_ And others go so slow   
_ _ Like this morning  
_ _ Feels like a month ago  _

He laughs to himself, a quiet smile - and then realises how fucking tragic it is.

ALISTAIR  
_ Oh   
_ _ Oh  _

He stops still, tilting his head up to be rained on.

ALISTAIR  
_ Oh   
_ _ Oh  _

We quickly cut to a far away shot to see the full length of the sea, stretching out for seemingly millions of miles - and one lone figure standing just on the edge of it.

ALISTAIR  
_ I feel like I’m underwater   
_ _ I feel like I’m underwater   
_ _ I feel like I’m underwater  _

A beat. We return to his side. And he looks away, with an awkward smile.

ALISTAIR  
_ Anyway  
_ _ Anyway  _

He slowly walks around shells on the shore, careful not to step on them, so delicate as his footprints are almost instantly washed away. He sings conversationally, fidgeting with his hands in front of him.

ALISTAIR  
_ There’s this building you pass  
_ _ On the train to Hackney   
_ _ Coming from Chingford or  
_ _ London Liverpool Street  _

He laughed, faint and nostalgic, sarcastic and bitter.

ALISTAIR  
_ It’s covered in tags,  
_ _ Bright hieroglyphics   
_ _ These fifteen-year-olds  
_ _ They’re so fucking prolific  _

He looks into the camera, smiling sarcastically as he goes on to paint a picture, with big hand gestures:

ALISTAIR  
_ So I’m commuting,  
_ _ I’m eating my goddamn apple  
_ _ And they’re secretly painting their Sistine Chapel   
_ _ But whatever… _

He trails off, his arms hanging limp by his side as his lips close with quiet jealousy.

ALISTAIR  
_ It’s like they know their odds  _

He shakes his head to himself, considering it.

ALISTAIR  
_ If you're gonna die young,  
_ _ You'd better live like  _

He trudges out into the ocean - screaming for all he's worth, hands clutching at his hair like it's the last thing keeping him sane.

ALISTAIR  
_ Gods  
_ _ Gods   
_ _ Gods  _

He suddenly freezes, looking up, tensing.

ALISTAIR  
_ And me? _

The camera quickly comes to his face, just a moment behind - the second we make eye contact, he looks down, shamed.

ALISTAIR  
_ I’m not doing anything   
_ _ I’m not helping or cleaning   
_ _ I’m not even crying  _

He sarcastically laughs - so deeply frustrated with himself.

ALISTAIR  
_ I’m not doing anything   
_ _ She’d be so goddamn helpful   
_ _ Well, fuck her for dying ’cause I _

He trails off, tapping his chest, breathing heavily - the anger building up inside of him, barely able to escape.

ALISTAIR  
_ I’m not writing her elegy   
_ _ Not me   
_ _ I’m not writing that down  _

He catches his reflection in the choppy water - distorted and lost - and looks away.

ALISTAIR  
_ They would scrawl her name on a city wall  
_ _ But I’m a fucking clown   
_ _ I’m making jokes  
_ _ So I don’t drown  _

ALISTAIR quickly covers his soaking head with his hands - as if just realises the heavens have opened above him. It's no use, but he's trying. He's _screaming_.

ALISTAIR  
_ I feel like I’m underwater   
_ _ I feel like I’m underwater   
_ _ I feel like I’m underwater   
_ _ I feel like I’m underwater   
_ _ Like the whole world is underwater   
_ _ Like I’m screaming out underwater   
_ _ I feel like I’m underwater these days  _

Complete silence. He pants.

ALISTAIR  
_Anyways_  


He touches his heart. His breathing slows down.

ALISTAIR  
_Anyway_  


He looks up to the camera and forces a smile.

ALISTAIR _  
_ _ I didn’t expect to see you here   
_ _ I mean – thanks for coming  _

He awkwardly laughs, wiping the rain away from his cheeks - is it rain? The camera tries to focus on his face, but he looks away to his right - we follow him.

ALISTAIR  
_ I thought you’d oppose the use of religious rites as numbing  _

He shakes himself, embarrassed by the sincerity. 

ALISTAIR _  
__I mean – it is dumb  
__But what if she can hear them pray?  
__I mean what the fuck do we know?_

He lets all hopes of the smile fall, defeated.

ALISTAIR _  
_ __ Who are we to say?  
_ If there was any way   
_ __ Anyway 

He looks away for a moment - but we just see the back of his head, looking down into the water. For a second there’s rain and piano. Then quiet. 

And then he falls face first into the ocean.

It cuts to black, as yellow text appears on the screen:

**"COME TO WONDERLAND, WHERE NEVER NEVER FINDS YOU - FRIDAY MARCH 12TH."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! just to explain what's going on - this trailer is the last hiatus trailer, and the trailer next week will be the official trailer for the season. i want to give the official season trailer its own book, like the rest of the season trailers :). i hope you're having a good day/night when you're reading this :)


End file.
